the story never told
by ellethwen of lothlorien
Summary: I walked the streets of Venice it was sometime around 1941 or something my last jump had been way from the Nazi party a few miles away, somehow they found out about my past and where after my V.M. it was not a good experience as my scars could tell you. So as much as I wanted to jump away I knew I had a responsibility to see fulfilled and that was to help find the cup that gives e
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY**

I walked the streets of Venice it was sometime around 1945 or something my last jump had been way from the Nazi party a few miles away, somehow they found out about my past and where after my V.M. it was not a good experience as my scars could tell you. So as much as I wanted to jump away I knew I had a responsibility to see fulfilled and that was to help find the cup that gives everlasting life much like my own. So I had to find the one most likely to succeed and that was a Mr. Indiana Jones JR.

I pulled my jacket on over my tank and gloves, and then sat down lacing up my boots that had long since shaped to my feet tucking my army green pants into them. I brushed my long hair and braided it and twisted it up under my cap that came down just covering my eyes to any passerby I would look like any school boy. I heard the rumbling of the car knowing it was my ride.

I ran after the truck slinging my bag across my back and running after to get a lift, the man driving was going at a crazy speed but so much deepened on me in that car I kept going jumping on to the roof the car screeched to a stop I fell rolling of the roof and down the window I just managed to stop myself from rolling of I staid pressed to the hood

"Dam why'd you do that?" I said in my heavy British accent the man got out of the car

"who the Hell are you?" Jones asked

"gez Jones that hurt" I said jumping to my feet and sitting on the hood

"who are you? and how do you know my name?" he asked again I rolled my eyes

"Spoilers" I said "I know a lot of things, and I know what will happen" I said getting up and looking in his eyes he held my gaze but backed down "now let's go" I said getting in the car

"first you tell me who you are" he says I sigh

"my name is Smith, Eve Smith, I am a traveler. Happy?"

"fine Now Eve where do you originate?"

"come on I thought you where smart maybe I picked the wrong Jones." I said in a think accent

"point take and why are you hear?"

"well I assume you mean why a jumped on your car, well because my sanity wont let me leave until I see this little expedition to the end and I know all about the Cup"

"little expedition, you call this little?" he said in a mixture of amazement and anger

"yes I have dealt with bigger now DRIVE JONES" I said

"not until you can tell me something bigger than this that you have done" he says oh he is in for it now

"you're an archeologist do you know the story of the little girl in the green coat who would tell fortunes and they would come true the one in Germany"

"of course such a powerful physic it would happen even hours late" said the pretty blond turning around to look at me relation dawned on her face I waved she turned around slumping in her chair seconds later Jones got it "but only sometime I get it right or know what is happening like I have no idea what is happing now or in a few hours" I said happily. Jones slammed on the breaks and drove I must have drifted because when I opened my eyes it was dark and we were pulling up to a castle I sat up pulling my cap down as I go the familiar sense of time travel around the castle.

"how do we get in?" on of them wondered out loud Jones looked at the lady.

**MORE WILL BE UP SOON SO **  
**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in side Jones demanding to see the owner something about tapestries I rolled my eyes and flashed my Physic paper getting us in side much faster. After a little skirmish with the butler we went on our way

"Nazis I hate these guys" Jones whispered I snorted

"me to never want to get on the other end of a-" I stopped as we got to the door

"he is in hear"

"how do you know?" the woman asked

"the door is wired" he said pointing sure enough a wire ran from the door and I didn't even bother to follow

"come on lets try another way in" I said looking to the next room there was not much in the other room apart from a coat that stirred up memories, it looked like someone had been hear recently but there was no way to be sure. I walked over to the coat and picked it up sure enough it belonged to a Mr. J Harkness I put it on. So Jack uses his V.M. to get hear then captured by Nazis and sent hear.

"Poor Jack" I whispered the coat was heavy but I hated the idea of it being anywhere than with him. I turned Jones was standing on the window about to start making his way to his father I nodded everything was going to plan I looked at blonde

"so you gona tell him any time soon or is he going to have to find out for himself" I said

"how, you little," she seemed at a loss for words "when they said the caught a physic I didn't believe them but after hearing some of her confessions from you r little session with-" she taunted my anger flared I stepped towards her only to be caught in the head with a gun from a man I hadn't seen in the door way. It hit me square across the jaw sending me spiraling down onto the floor and hitting my head on the floor the lights in the room started to sway and left me in a world of darkness and consciousness left me as well.

**SO please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The pain lancing through my body was the thing that woke me. The scars that ran like lace work on my back, arms, and legs, seared in pain at the stance at which I was being held I looked around I was in some type of box. why am I in a box? I move to find a more comfortable position, my predicament was not unlike the one I had been in during the year that never was. My head pounded I moved my hand to my jaw where the gun had caught it I hissed on pain

'I am going to have on hell of a bruise" I said to myself there was a shuffling noise outside "excuse me I really find this to be quite a predicament me in the little box could you open the door the air is growing ever less" I lied not may best one but it did the trick the top of the crate opened and I was pulled out I looked around I was in a room a stone room with one window two guards one of which was still holding her arms

"You are to stand by the wall as we exit you will make no attempts to escape or you will be shot" the other informed me I walked over to the wall standing and waited for them to go when the door closed it took in surroundings like Jack had taught me to do years ago: the walls where probably some type of coble stone a dark grey color, the window was high in the wall just at my eye high, barred of from the world. The door was made of wood thick wood by the sounds coming from outside there where chains on one wall luckily I did not find myself at their mercy. I looked out the window it looked down a hall way one which a scertone blond was walking as she walked by I spat at her hitting her square on the shoe

"What the-" she started before someone came up behind her actually two people

"Where is the book and the little girl?" Jones asked I pulled myself up as high as I could to the window.

"I don't know I don't have either" she said Jones reached his hand into her bag pulling out the book, the second man came over to her clearly angered by her statement

"Where is she" he said in an American accent

"Jones, Harkness" I called from my little window Jack came over Jones had his hand around her neck

"All I need to do is squeeze" he said tightening his grip on her throat

"all I need to do I scream" she said he relented and she ran away, he came over

"Jack sonic blaster?" I said knowing he had one or did

"right" he said taking it out and pointing it at the wall above me a large chunk of the wall disappeared and I scampered up and out. I must still be bleeding because my shirt clung to my back and chest painfully, jack picked me up swinging me around I tried not to make a noise knowing what jack would do if he knew about my back.

"long time no see, how long for you and how are you hear is you team?" I asked

"three months, V.M and no" he said I nodded

"well then" I said "where to next Jones"

**in the next chapter I have something I am bringing into play. so Jane can't remember the first hundred years of her life and that is why she left, in search of them in the next chapter I will start to get some where with that**

**-Ellethwen**


	4. Chapter 4

"why is he in charge and are you going to give me back my coat?" he said pulling it of my figure and stopping staring angrily at my back I put my hand there it came back wet

"so where are we going?" I said

"Jane what happened?" both jack and Jones asked

"it is nothing, really I'm fine just a scratch that's all" I said turning and walking away

"no Jane you are hurt really hurt not a year with the master-"

"don't you ever speak of that to me I was there for 30 months don't you ever talk to me about that again" I screamed, it was still early for me from that incident that would scare me for the rest of my life

"Sorry Jane we all had it bad" he said Jones had sunk away leaving us to find his father

"no, you never say that. You have no idea what I went through and you never will" I said my anger building until my eyes where ablaze shining dangerously. I don't know when I started to cry but hot tears ran in rivets down my cheeks

"no Jane I don't but you have to get it into your think head that we can help you" he said for what seemed like the millionths time since the incident

"sorry" I whispered his words sounded so familiar but it was a different voice that spoke them

_"Eve I can help don't run away from this" _ a voice in my head said he had a thick northern accent but the memory was still fuzzy in my mind

"no don't be sorry you should have talked to the Doctor about it" he said

"no because what he does is forget he forgets everything"

"_No you will make forget this and everything before no I will not let you do this" _a voice I recognized as my own said it was timid and scarred, where was this in my mind I had never heard this before now I don't remember any of this only what I am hearing

**so for thoughs of you how have not read my profile I have on there a 'shout out' to another story this story is more like a game me and my friend form school play it is really fun, and he is a good writer unlike me so read it "the rogue" by ticoboy123**

**-ellethwen**


	5. authors note very important

do you want me to continue please review if you do. for the unmasking of a... time lord it will be a different story but I have something up my sleeve so review, PM me, or send smoke signals (I probably wont know what you are saying but...) if you want me to continue any of the stories that this notice will be posted on 


End file.
